psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Solomon
Solomon is a character from the My Virtual Escape series who is the in-game persona in the virtual reality video game E.V.E, assumed by a young girl named '''Samantha '''playing the game. He is the leader of the mob known as "The Brotherhood." Biography Early Life When Mother Sarah speaks to him in sacrilegious, he reveals that he has a deep hatred for nuns and that his mother was also a nun. He explains to her his hate that his nun mother would get him up early to go to church, and that he would miss the TV shows that he enjoyed watching as a child. He then states that he really hated church and god, showing that he had no respect for Mother Sarah at all. Involvements with Isaac Encounter with Isaac, Malachi and Abraham In Scouting solomon's, Isaac and Abraham go to Solomon's residence. Abraham had set Isaac to scout the inside, and not to get caught. However, Isaac being Isaac, was found by one of the brothers and was immediately brought to Solomon. Isaac is scared by the intimidating brothers but is very confident and blustered to Solomon. Solomon is challenged by Isaac at first, but realises that Isaac has great potential in being a member of his cartel, so he offers him some XP. But then one of the brothers bursts in Solomon's office, telling him that they found someone skulking around the residence, Isaac at first thinks it's Abraham who was caught; but it's revealed to be Malachi. Malachi starts arguing with Isaac and starts acting very hot-headed in front of Solomon, threatening him and his brothers. Solomon offers Isaac 5 bags of Red XP and exclaiming that Malachi deserves no XP and that he will not give him any. Malachi then pulls out a gun and aims it at the John, and tells them that he will be getting the XP, before being tackled. Isaac and Abraham run out of there. Talking to Isaac Isaac returns to Solomon after a few weeks since the incident with Malachi, and talks to him about how he's doing; but then Solomon states that he's packing up and leaving the business for a while and leaves it up to John to finish the job. He talks to Isaac and gives him a present; a snow globe of the VR World. Isaac thanks him and then leaves the residence. Return to E.V.E. Solomon witnesses John killing Judas. He then comes back to the helm as the Mob Boss. Isaac then rats John which cause Solomon disowns him, and (because of the attack on Team Piece of Shit and the deaths of the other brothes) attacks him, and gets wounded, as Solomon shoots John in the head... killing him. Solomon goes back into the house, pours himself a glass of scotch, and waits for his demise. Death Solomon one night in his office with Jesus would be confronted by Abraham and then surprised with him by a real knife lined up to his neck and then when Rebekah enters his office while it's happening. Abraham ends up slitting Solomon's throat after he accidently kills Rebekah with his handgun leading to him dying out of blood loss. Trivia *It was revealed that Solomon was friends with Jeff Ridgway and that Jeff gave Solomon his gun, after his son shot him in the chest with it. Category:My Virtual Escape Characters Category:My Virtual Escape Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main antagonists